This application relates to balers for forming cylindrical bales and more particularly relates to a bale discharge gate latch assembly for such balers.
One commercially available baler is comprised of a frame having a pair of spaced sidewalls. Each sidewall includes a front and a rear segment. The rear sections constitute a bale discharge gate and are pivotably mounted to the front segments which constitute a front frame section. The gate is moveable by a hydraulic cylinder, between an open position for bale discharge and a closed position for bale formation. A latch assembly is provided for locking the gate to the front frame section of the baler automatically after the gate has reached its closed position. The latch assembly includes (1) a latch member fixed to the front section of the baler, (2) a latch hook mounted on the gate for engaging and disengaging the latch member and (3) an actuator arm connected between the latch hook and the one end of the hydraulic cylinder for engaging and disengaging the latch hook with the latch member responsive to the retraction and extension of the cylinder.
One problem which has been encountered in the use of such a latch mechanism is that if the latch hook is not properly positioned relative to the latch member, (for example, when the bale gate is not completely closed) the latch hook will hit the latch member and be restricted from free movement to engage the latch member properly. This often results in causing damage to the latch assembly, particularly the actuator arm which may be bent to accommodate the movement of the hydraulic cylinder into its fully retracted position.